Carlo Woropay
Carlo Woropay '(born Carlo Prime Woropay) was born 17 February 2001 in The United Kingdom. He is one of the founders and current King of Primeland, and is both the country's first, and longest reigning Head of State. He is also a director, writer and voice actor for his television series 'The Traitor: A Star Wars Story'. Early Life Little is known about Woropay's early life. It is stated that as a child, he would regularly beat his mother and get into fights with his younger sibling. He garnered an obsession with 'Star Wars, and it is rumoured that he wrote numerous erotic fan-fictions about the characters. At the age of eleven, he enrolled at Hardenhuish Academy where he met and befriended future Nipple State leader, Toby Nicholls, and future Admiral of The Fleet, Rodney Platt. He would remain at the Academy until early 2016, due to him and Nicholls permanently leaving. Supreme Leader of Primeland After learning about the foundation of Spicy-Memia, Woropay and Nicholls sought to build their own Empire, and left Hardenhuish Academy in early 2016 in order to set out to colonise a selection of small islands in the South Pacific Ocean, which became known as The Primeland Empire. The nation initially was founded as a fascist-dictatorship and was run similarly to Nazi Germany during the 1930s. Carlo Woropay was appointed Supreme Ruler over the islands and soon the islands became lightly populated. Involvement in The First Chicken Goujon War In August 2016, Woropay released a video entitled 'Unit1 Cooking' which depicts Sage cooking Chicken Goujons in his residence's kitchen. The video was especially controversial as it seemed to show Sage mutilating a Chicken Goujon packet. Sage was angered by the released video and called for a holy war against Primeland, resulting in Woropay mobilising The 1st Primeland Stormtroopers into battle against Memian Forces. Throughout most of the war, Woropay would remain in his summer house away from the battlefields and warzones across Primeland, giving orders to his Generals via radio transmissions, and broadcasting propaganda to the public. He would also reject a peace treaty offered to Primeland on 23 November 2016, announcing that he 'would not surrender under any circumstances'. On December 9 2016, Woropay signed a peace treaty after Primeland's war supplies had run out completely, and adopted Sageism as the state religion of Primeland on December 10, resulting in the end of The First Chicken Goujon War. Woropay was humiliated after the defeat, due to him originally stating he would never surrender. Rodney Platt was quoted as stating: lol you're such a fucking pussy Carlo haha wtf'.'' '''Involvement in The Social Justice War After Sage declared holy war on Primeland on 9 January 2017, Woropay went into hiding, not wanting to involve himself with another war, though he would remain in contact with military Commander In Chief, Jacques Tagholm, about the status of the war. Woropay remained in hiding for nearly three months, until 3 April 2017, in which he announced unconditional surrender to Spicy-Memia over Radio Primeland via HSN. He was again ridiculed for his surrender, and his inability to get involved with The Social Justice War, with Rodney Platt stating: dude wtf lol quit hiding away like fuckin bin laden mate haha shit. King of Primeland Following the signing of The Treaty of Port Vila, Primeland became a constitutional monarchy and Carlo was declared King of Primeland. Because of the treaty, he has also had many Stormtrooper fleets scout out Nipple State members and have them arrested, and has also been working to rebuild numerous shrines, temples and Sageist landmarks that were destroyed by Tagholm during the 'Purge of Sage'. Movie Maker On 10 May 2017, Woropay released a trailer for his upcoming short film, 'The Traitor - A Star Wars Story', which he is directing and starring in as numerous roles, most notably Darth Vader. ''He announced that he had partnered with Disney, Lucasfilm and Barrance Pictures to make the film, and announced that it would be released in cinemas across Spicy-Memia and Primeland sometime in the Summer of 2017. William Martin stated that he was '''fucking hyped' ''for the film's release, whilst Harold Sanchez stated that '''this will be the best Star Wars film since The Holiday Special'. It was then revealed that it would be transitioning into a TV series, with a new episode coming out every few months. The first episode was released on the 18th of August 2017, and received overwhelming critical praise across Memia and Primeland. A second episode was commissioned for release by STD One, and is due for release in mid 2018.